Be with you
by nta-unintended
Summary: Terima kasih telah melewatkan hari-hari baik dan buruk bersamaku. Terima kasih selalu menghargai hidup bersamaku. Terima kasih atas kejutan indahmu. The other love story from Sasusaku! Fluffy! AU!


**Disclaimer**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Nta presents ..**

"**Be with you"**

**The other love story from Sasusaku.**

**Fuffy.**

**Enjoy.**

.

.

Sakura masih menggerutu tapi sama sekali tak diindahkan oleh Sasuke. Tangan kanannya yang digenggam erat hampir saja mati rasa ditambah dengan dinginnya udara.

Ini bahkan masih gelap.

Memutuskan untuk mengalah, Sakura mengeratkan mantelnya. Apa saja. Sasuke selalu tak terduga.

Mereka sampai di area peternakan tempat Sasuke bekerja dua bulan ini. Sangat sunyi. Biasanya kalau hewan peliharaan Mr. Fuller sudah bangun berisiknya minta ampun.

"Sampai di sini masih tidak boleh tahu ada apa?"

"_Hn_."

Sakura menghela napas kasar. Uap putih terbentuk kemudian menghilang begitu saja. Ketika mereka sampai tepat di depan gedung yang Sakura kira kandang , Sasuke menghentikan langkah.

Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa kunci gembok. Pintu didorong pelan, sangat pelan, seakan tidak ingin membangunkan satu makhluk pun dari warga peternakan ini. Saat itu Sakura menyadari sesuatu.

"Sasuke! Kita tidak akan mencuri, 'kan?" tanya Sakura panik tapi tetap berusaha merendahkan suaranya.

Sasuke hanya menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya sebagai jawaban. Sakura tidak percaya! Mr. Fuller adalah orang baik hati yang mau memberikan Sasuke pekerjaan di kota Suna yang kecil ini, dan sekarang?

"Jangan diam di situ!" Sakura menolak untuk meneruskan langkah. Tidak! Ini perbuatan kriminal! Betapa pun hematnya mereka sekarang, Sakura merasa mencuri hak orang lain bukanlah jawaban dari permasalahan keuangan mereka.

Sasuke tak sabar. Menarik tangan Sakura sedikit keras, Sasuke kembali mengajak Sakura berjalan jauh lebih dalam. Dan, hei! ini kandang kuda! Tapi kandang yang bersih dan jauh dari kata menjijikan.

"Buang pemikiran anehmu itu!" Sakura belum merasa lega atas perintah Sasuke. Lagi pula mereka sedang apa sekarang kalau bukan mengendap-endap?

Jadi, Sasuke masih menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat sampai mereka berhenti di depan salah satu bilik kuda.

"Sasuke, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Oke, Sakura mulai panik karena sekarang Sasuke membuka pintu bilik. Melepaskan tali pengekang, Sasuke dengan hati-hati membawa penghuninya ke luar.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan ijin dari Mr. Fuller." Perhatian Sakura teralih kepada makhluk yang sekarang berdiri tegak di depannya.

"Namanya Lucky." Sasuke mengusap kepala Lucky dengan lembut. Sakura masih diam—takjub.

Kuda di hadapannya berwarna cokelat tua. Bukan hitam legam. Cokelat tua yang akan mengingatkan dengan produk mebel berharga. Tapi Lucky bukan perabotan rumah tangga. Dia berdiri menjulang. Angkuh tapi tak terasa jauh. Lihat bagai mana dia merespon sentuhan Sasuke. Kuda ini sudah jinak.

"Lucky?"

"Dia dianggap keberuntungan oleh Mr. Fuller."

"Oh."

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya ragu. Pelan dan tak ingin buru-buru. Sakura berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya. Sesuatu yang baru dan pertama kali dalam hidupnya selalu membuatnya gugup.

Sasuke tampak santai dengan mengusap punggung Lucky.

Sewaktu telapak tangan Sakura menyentuh wajah Lucky, tanpa di duga, Lucky menyambutnya. Ke dua mata Lucky terpejam seakan menikmatinya.

Sakura bernapas lega. Secara ajaib seakan ada hubungan yang kuat yang terjalin dengan Lucky.

"Dia mengenalmu." Sasuke mulai memasang pelana di punggung Lucky.

Alis Sakura bertaut. "Jangan bilang kalau kau membicarakanku dengan Lucky sewaktu bekerja!" Sasuke hanya mengherdikkan bahu. "Dasar!"

Menuntun Lucky ke luar kandang, pikiran Sakura masih dipenuhi oleh sejuta pertanyaan. Tapi dia lebih memilih untuk diam. Mengikuti apa yang suaminya rencanakan.

Sasuke naik ke punggung Lucky dengan mudah. Sakura masih bingung saat Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menunggang kuda. Walau pun Lucky tampak bersahabat tapi tetap saja Sakura masih khawatir.

"Jadi, kau tidak percaya dengan pangeran berkudamu?" Sakura terkikik geli mendengar Sasuke menggodanya. Dengan sekali coba, akhirnya Sakura berhasil duduk di atas pelana. Sasuke di belakangnya, menjaganya. Sewaktu Sasuke menarik pelan tali pengekang Lucky, Sakura melupakan kekhawatirannya.

Lucky berjalan dengan anggun. Melewati jalan setapak ke luar dari peternakan yang seakan sudah hapal mati olehnya.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa menunggang kuda?"

Setahu Sakura, Sasuke adalah makhluk yang cukup anti sosial. Jangankan dengan kuda, berusaha menjalin hubungan baik dengan lingkungannya saja butuh perjuangan.

"Sejak bertemu Lucky dua bulan yang lalu."

Dua bulan yang lalu, Sasuke pertama kali bekerja di peternakan. Pindah ke kota kecil seperti Suna dengan melepaskan segala atribut keluarga dan memulai semuanya dari nol mengajarkan mereka arti kerja keras.

"Sepertinya kau sudah jatuh cinta dengan Lucky." Sakura ingat. Kadang, tiga kali dalam seminggu Sasuke akan pulang telat. Mungkin saat itu dia membutuhkan waktu lebih untuk 'berkencan' dengan Lucky.

Mereka menempuh perjalanan memutari sisi kiri peternakan menuju bukit di belakangnya. Ada sungai kecil yang mengalir. Airnya bening dan sedikit bercahaya terkena bintang malam.

Hampir saja Sakura terlelap karena Lucky begitu hati-hati berjalan. Suara ketukan kakinya yang berirama seakan menjadi lagu pengantar tidur untuknya.

"Sebentar lagi sampai." Sakura menguap menahan kantuk. Saat kesadarannya kembali, matanya menyipit untuk mengenali daerah di mana mereka sekarang.

"Lihat." Mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasuke, Sakura sekali lagi merasakan takjub.

Mereka tepat berada di atas bukit. Ketika matahari perlahan menampakkan diri, sinar _orange_ secara ajaib membelah langit. Seakan berganti layar dari hitam penuh kegelapan menuju terang.

Ada hati yang seketika merasa hangat ditengah rendahnya temperatur. Sakura menikmati semilir angin yang menggelitik wajahnya. Sakura ingin menyimpan memori ini dalam hatinya.

"Jangan tutup matamu!" Dengan enggan, Sakura membuka mata. Seketika tak ada penyesalan menuruti perintah Sasuke.

Bagaikan tirai yang berganti, kabut tebal di hadapannya menghilang. Menampakkan pemandangan yang tak kalah memukau.

Kota Suna di bawahnya bagai miniatur. Terpetak sempurna. Kota tempat memulai hidup baru dengan suaminya. Hutan lindung di sisi kanan kota berwarna hijau. Basah embun terasa menyegarkan menyambut pagi.

Ketika suara kokok ayam dan kicauan burung memecah keheningan, jiwa Sakura terasa penuh. Penuh dan terasa sesak oleh kebahagiaan.

Senyuman Sakura melengkung sempurna di wajahnya.

"Sasuke …" Kedua tangan Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura dan seperti biasa, Sakura mengantungkan hidupnya pada Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh saat wajah Sasuke tepat di sampingnya. Menyamankan diri di pundak Sakura.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya tulus. Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menangis. Terlalu manis. Ini tak pernah dia bayangkan.

"Untuk apa?" Sakura buru-buru menyerka airmatanya. Sasuke paling benci kalau dia menangis.

"Untuk selalu ada untukku."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Kembali direksi pandangnya menagkap pemandangan indah di hadapannya.

Memori Sakura berputar saat hari pernikahan mereka di gereja. Mereka masih muda dan memutuskan bersama tanpa restu orang tua yang lebih mengutamakan bisnis. Terdengar konyol tapi mereka melakukannya atas nama cinta. Suna adalah kota pilihan.

Kota kecil ini adalah saksi bisu bagai mana mereka berhasil menjalani hidup yang sulit. Ke luar dari zona nyaman.

Dan lihatlah apa yang mereka dapat : rumah kecil penuh kehangatan, tetangga yang ramah, masakan sehat dari dapur 'ajaib', pekerjaan, dan cinta yang sempurna.

Sakura tidak yakin dia bisa menjalani frase hidupnya kali ini tanpa Sasuke disampingnya.

'Terima kasih telah melewatkan hari-hari baik dan buruk bersamaku.

Mencintaiku dengan caramu.

Terima kasih selalu menghargai hidup bersamaku.

Bersyukur dari hal kecil yang kita punya.

Terima kasih atas kejutan indahmu.

Mencintaimu adalah bagian terbaik dalam hidupku.'

Hari ini… ada sepotong hati yang tertinggal di suasana pagi yang menakjubkan.

Sakura menekan bibir Sasuke lembut, menyampaikan rasa terima kasih tanpa kata. Melupakan sejenak keberadaan Lucky bersama mereka.

.

.

.

A/N :

Menuju Sasusaku Fanday 20 Februari nanti. Ayo ikut!


End file.
